Nobody's Fool
by mrsrossino4
Summary: A continuation of the Morgan/Rossi romance, sometimes people need to be reminded of who they choose to be involved with.


**Nobody's Fool **

**By mrsrossino4**

_**This is my unofficial submission to all of these stories I have seen that use song title prompts. I took a look at the master list and saw the song Nobody's Fool by Cinderella was not listed, so I'm hoping it's alright to use it. This is a follow-up to my Morgan/Dave multi-chapter tale. Please feel free to review!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, but it sure would make my day if the avtor who played Rossi called the phone sex line I worked for!**

Morgan Michaels Rossi was beyond pissed with her profiler husband. Ever since she stopped working at her Aunt's phone sex line, gave up her lucrative counseling practice and moved to Virginia, Dave seemed to keep her under constant lock and key. Granted, her pregnancy was taking a toll on her physically due to her diabetes, but she still felt it did not give her husband the right to figuratively lock her in a tower and throw away the key. Morgan thrived on personal interaction.

As Morgan sat at her computer, she found a clip on youtube for one of her favorite Cinderella songs. She clicked on the link for _Nobody's Fool _and began listening to the song. It was quite appropriate for how she was feeling at that moment.

_I count the falling tears  
>They fall before my eyes<br>Seems like a thousand years  
>Since we broke the ties<em>

Morgan sat there thinking of the argument she and Dave had before he stormed out with his go bag to work on a new case. She had made the decision to work for a new phone sex line, and he was not happy (to say the least). It wasn't the money, she just needed someone to talk to. The only people she spoke to in Virginia were the members of Dave's team. They were nice enough people, but they had nothing in common. Her pregnancy prohibited her from seeking employment or social activity outside the home, so she was left with Salem and Mudgie as her only companions. Dave was working so much he wasn't much companionship when he came home.

"Cara Mia, you know I don't approve of you talking to strange men. I understand you might be a little lonely, but I can hire a nurse to come and sit with…"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! David, I need friends. I need my husband to spend time with me. I'm going insane here! Mary doesn't even want to come back to visit because you yelled at her for taking me out in her car!"

Dave turned around to face his wife. "We both know what a terrible driver Mary is. She thinks going 85 in a residential area is acceptable. If anything ever happened to you or the baby…"

Morgan put up her hand in frustration. "That is such a lame ass excuse. You don't think I'm capable of deciding what I can or can't do. Yes, I'm having a difficult pregnancy because of my diabetes, but dammit to hell…I will not turn into the delicate fairy princess just to satisfy your ego. I know how to take care of me and the baby".

Dave picked up his go bag from the bed and walked out. "I'm late, so we'll discuss this later".

Of course, with David Rossi that means he considers the matter closed.

_You take your road, I'll take mine  
>The paths have both been beaten<br>Searchin' for a change of pace  
>Love needs to be sweetened<em>

Morgan opened the back door and watched Mudgie run outside. He looked happy to be outside running around chasing smaller animals. She wished she could be that happy. If you come right down to it, she was stuck in the house and was waiting for David to open the door. It was almost as if she were a living doll her husband could dress up, play with and keep in a glass display case when not being used. Something has to change.

_I'm not your fool  
>Nobody's fool<br>Nobody's fool  
>I'm no fool<br>Nobody's fool_

Sometimes Morgan had to wonder if her husband forgets her education and professional background. He sometimes needed to be reminded the other people in the room have feelings too. She knew the major issue in his last three marriages was he would forget to communicate, then his wife at the time would simply give up. Morgan was not easily intimidated. She sat down at the computer and addressed an email to her husband. She knew he could get service for his blackberry on the jet, so there would be no issue in him getting her message.

_David, I'm sorry you left angry. We made a promise we would never have unresolved issues when you were working a case. I need you to understand how I'm feeling. Please click the link below and listen to the song. It will hopefully shed light on why I'm so frustrated. _

She clicked send and sat back in her chair. Hopefully Dave would understand what she was trying to convey through the song. All she could do now is wait and hope.

Everyone was engaging in their usual routines on the BAU jet. They were on the way to St. Louis to track down a bank robber who made their hostages engage in various acts of sexual deviance. Namely this Unsub liked to pair males together, which in itself was a pretty specific fantasy. Dave was going over the case writing personal notes when his blackberry chimed. Normally he would not bother to check it for new messages, but something in the back of his mind said it might be a good idea. He was still partially reeling from his argument with Morgan.

Dave could not understand for the life of him why she was so unhappy. He was extremely wealthy, so she really had no need to work. Any other young woman would give anything to marry a rich man and be taken care of, wouldn't they? Don't all women secretly wish to have someone adore them and want to show them off to the world?

Maybe he was being too harsh about keeping Morgan housebound. It just scared him to think her delicate body could reject their unborn child. They had already tried twice to have a baby, and both times resulted in a miscarriage. She had been so broken both times Dave swore he would do anything to protect her from that fate again. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take her out more often or even let her do phone calls again. He silently conceded his wife needed something to occupy her time when he was away.

Dave took out his blackberry and read the email from his wife. He took out his earphones and put them on before clicking the link to the song. Dave listened very carefully three times to the song and understood what Morgan was trying to say to him. Even though they had only been together for three years, she already could read him like a book. That song was letting him know that even though they had a relatively short history, he needed to know she was not blind to his feelings and actions. In essence, she indeed was nobody's fool.

Dave replied to the email his wife sent.

_Cara Mia, thank you for reminding me I don't need to treat you as I have my other wives. I chose you because of your intelligence and ability to interpret my actions. I just love you so much and don't want you to ever be in pain. I trust you to make decisions that are good for you and the baby. I'll see you when we return._

Morgan couldn't help but smile at her husband's reply. It was comforting to know that the legendary profiler could admit when he was wrong. She was one of the very few who had the ability to get him to do that. She rubbed her belly, thinking of how they both had been so anxious about this pregnancy. Morgan was just entering her seventh month, so the child had a better chance of survival if it arrived prematurely.

Just then she clicked on a link to a song she loved growing up by Ace of Bass called _It's a Wonderful Life. _As she listened to the music, Morgan indeed could say she had a wonderful life. It could only get better.


End file.
